1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for providing location information in a mobile device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of providing location information in a mobile device capable of improving position accuracy of the mobile device using a DataBase (DB) of peripheral auxiliary data when Global Positioning System (GPS) and navigation are performed in the mobile device, and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the development of digital technology, various mobile devices such as a mobile communication terminal, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), an electronic notebook, a smart phone, a tablet PC (Personal Computer), etc., capable of processing communication and personal information while a user is moving, are introduced. Such mobile devices have developed in the midst of the mobile convergence stage and thus function to provide the traditional mobile communication field and also function to provide other advanced fields. For example, the mobile device may provide various functions such as an audio call, an image call, transmission of a message such as a Short Message Service (SMS)/Multimedia Message Service (MMS) message, an electronic note, capturing a photograph, e-mail transception, broadcasting playback, moving image playback, Internet, electronic commercial transaction, music playback, schedule management, Social Networking Service (SNS), a friend finder service, messenger, dictionary, and the like.
More particularly, the mobile device provides a Location Based Service (LBS) such as a location positioning function and a navigation function. The LBS is a technology that determines a location of a mobile device using a signal of a base station or a satellite of a mobile communication network and provides various information services associated with the location. In order to use the LBS, it is essential to determine a location of the mobile device. In this case, a technology of determining the location of the mobile device refers to a wireless positioning technology. The wireless positioning technology may be classified into a network based scheme using a base station signal and a satellite based scheme using a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) signal. The GNSS is referred to as a satellite positioning system of each country. For example, the GNSS may include GPS of USA, Global Navigation Satellite System (GLONASS) of Russia, and European Satellite Navigation System (GALILEO) of Europe.
The network based scheme has a hearing ability problem during a signal propagation procedure, and has difficulty in exactly measuring a transfer time due to failure through a multi-path generated from the environment such as a building or the ground. Recently, in order to exactly measure a location of the mobile device, the satellite based scheme has been mainly used rather than the network based scheme.
That is, since the satellite based scheme uses a satellite signal, the satellite based scheme may increase accuracy as compared with the network based scheme. However, the location may not exactly be known in a zone where the satellite signal cannot be received, for example, a location underground or inside of a building. More particularly, in a case of the satellite based scheme, failure through a multi-path from the building may occur in a city. Accordingly, exact location information of the mobile device may not be provided.
In more detail, in the GNSS, as described above, a mobile device receives a satellite signal from a satellite such as a GPS or a GLONASS to determine a pseudo-range between the satellite and the mobile device. The GNSS determines a location of a mobile device using a triangulation principle based on a pseudo-range measured from four or more satellites and location information of respective satellites. The GNSS determines a pseudo-range between the mobile device and the satellite on the assumption that line of sight between the mobile device and the satellite is ensured.
However, the mobile device cannot determine whether a satellite signal it currently receives is a multi-path signal reflected by peripheral buildings. Thus, position accuracy is deteriorated due to biased pseudo-range information when using a satellite signal that propagates through a multi-path
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for providing location information in a mobile device using data on peripheral buildings.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.